


GHOST

by werewolfrave



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Character Death, Other, Past Character Death, Torture, Violence, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfrave/pseuds/werewolfrave
Summary: Jyushimatsu Matsuno and Ichimatsu Matsuno, two adult brothers living with four other sextuplets, are a knitted bond. It's rare to have someone as close to you as Jyushimatsu is to Ichimatsu. A wild beast has been terrorizing Japan, killing everyone's dogs and eventually starting to kill people. It all goes down when Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu go to the store to buy some kerosene for the late winter nights. The beast attacks Jyushimatsu, but he luckily survives. Jyushimatsu is changing.And it's up to Ichimatsu to save him.





	1. CHAPTER 1 - DOGS ON THE SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! MILO HERE AGAIN WITH MY GINGER SNAPS INSPIRED OSOMATSU FIC <3 THIS WILL BE SORT OF LIKE GINGER SNAPS, MOSTLY NOT, SO EXPECT SOME SIMILARITIES IN THE STORY BUT NOT TOO MANY. IF U HAVENT WATCHED GINGER SNAPS, OR ANY WEREWOLF MOVIES AT ALL, U TOTALLY SHOULD. WEREWOLVES ARE DOPE.
> 
> ANYWAYS I HOPE U ENJOY!! <3

Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu were like Yin and Yang. Everybody knew this. Ichimatsu, the once confident, talkative son was dark, edgy, and most importantly, insecure. He was always moping around with cats following him, watching his every move and waiting for their treats. It seemed he was distant and aloof most of the time, thinking about how he could've done better. Ichimatsu was stuck in the past. Jyushimatsu on the other hand, once a delinquent in highschool, was a confusing ray of sunshine. He was childish, bright, and optimistic. He always had something weird to show off, some sort of gag, and he always chose the strangest time to do it. Ichimatsu had a reason to live because of Jyushimatsu, and Jyushimatsu never lost faith in him.

 

Life with Jyushimatsu was a life Ichimatsu wanted forever. 

 

"The beast of Japan has struck again! Remember to stay indoors if you live around..." the TV flashed off, Ichimatsu rolling his eyes.

 

"Like we're going to die because of that thing. It only kills dogs, right?" He said, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were dulled down and shadowed, bags resting under them. His hands fidgeted and he sighed, looking across from him. A person who shared a similar, brighter face looked at him and grinned. "Yup!" Jyushimatsu replied, pushing his arm up into the air while his long sleeve dangled.

 

"Right.."

 

"Ah, it's so cold! So cold!" Jyushimatsu whined. In fact, he'd been whining about this since they started watching the TV around noon. It was almost midnight now. They looked at each other again and Jyushimatsu's eyes turned into cat slits.

 

"You know what this means," Jyushimatsu said lowly.

 

"Time to replace the kerosene?" Ichimatsu asked, rolling his eyes. Like he was gonna do that! Replacing the kerosene was something the brothers never did. They either waited until their parents noticed, or forced Karamatsu to do it. Although Karamatsu wasn't willing, he said he'd do anything for his brothers.

 

"Yes." Was Jyushimatsu's only reply, and he got up, blinking. His eyes were back to normal. Jyushimatsu often had his eyes change whenever something bad happened, so Ichimatsu was relieved that it wasn't something major that was bothering him.

  
"Okay! I'm gonna go check!" He yelled, running down the stairs while chanting some phrase that only athletics say. Ichimatsu watched him and laid back into the couch, hoping the issue would be resolved easily. He hoped they hadn't ran out of kerosene. That would mean going outside and buying some in the middle of the night before the house froze over to the cold wrath of Japan's winter. The snow outside glistened and violent winds whipped outside their window, threatening to break it. Ichimatsu wasn't ready to go 2 to 1 up against nature. It's a half and half chance they'd make it out okay, with an even lesser chance because of the-

 

"Ichimatsu-niisan! We're out of kerosene!"

 

 _Well shit,_ Ichimatsu thought.  _Guess we're going out to the store anyways, aren't we?_

 

Jyushimatsu ran back upstairs with a giant, yellow parka on. It was heavy and strong, just like Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu sighed and got off the couch, heading to the brothers' room.

 

"Guess we'll be going to the store," Ichimatsu said, and he walked down the hallway to open the door to the brothers room. He carefully avoided the futon with all the rest of his brothers and snuck into the closet, grabbing a thick, purple parka with a green "bush" (it was supposed to be a pine tree) on the front. He walked back outside, meeting Jyushimatsu out in the living room.

 

"Okay. Let's go." Ichimatsu said, exhaling shakily.

 

"Yes!" Jyushimatsu replied, grinning and running down the stairs childishly. Ichimatsu looked down with dread printed all over his face.

 

The beast was out there, and it might eat them alive.

 

\--

 

The harsh winds of the Japanese winter smacked them in the face as they went through the forest to find the store. It was a long walk through the park before they could even reach the store that sold kerosene. The snow glistened at them menacingly, and Ichimatsu gulped. Jyushimatsu's arms swinged to the side as he playfully walked, a giant smile on his face. He seemed immune to the strong winds and the fluttering snow. Ichimatsu was almost petrified with fear and loss of warmth. His body was like an icicle and his teeth chattered. No cats seemed to be out in the park today.  _Well no shit, it's freezing outside. They might all die._ Ichimatsu thought, giving himself a mental slap. He was losing it because of this weather and his fear.

 

The path split into two roads, one blocked off and one dirt. The dirt road was the one they wanted to go on, since it led to the city. They changed paths and begun on the dirt road, Ichimatsu staring behind his back every two seconds.  _There is no monster. There is no monster. There is no monster._ He lied to himself. Of course, he didn't believe that. He thought there was bound to be something out there to eat them.  _Damn anxiety... why now out of all times? It's never this bad! Screw it!_

 

Ichimatsu could've sworn he'd heard something rustling in the bushes. He turned around and saw nothing, but his heart ached with anxiety. It was painful, treading through the park like this when anything could attack him at any moment. He stepped on a branch and jumped, staring down as his vision blurred up with tears of fear.  _It's just a goddamn branch!_ He thought to himself, but his hands clasped onto his cheeks in fear. He stood there, still, for a whole 20 seconds before Jyushimatsu turned around to notice he wasn't moving.

 

"Niisan! We're almost at the store!" Jyushimatsu said, a concerned look in his eyes. Ichimatsu stopped and looked up at Jyushimatsu, remembering how cold he suddenly was. The anxiety wasn't helping with the temperature of his body. He sighed.

 

"Right. Okay." Ichimatsu said, no longer petrified to the ground.

 

The foliage got thicker as they got closer to the store. Branches overtook some of the road, and Jyushimatsu cleared most of it away. The brambles stuck out like an odd bone and made it harder for Ichimatsu to cross. His parka was suddenly stuck on a sharp branch that was digging into his skin. He hissed and tried to break it free, which cut open his skin a bit more. Finally, he tumbled over, letting the branch fall and away from him. The parka was cut open, and so was his skin. There was a tiny bit of blood on the branch. He decided not to think too much about it, since a silly injury shouldn't be much compared to the dog-eating monster that may or may not be hunting them.

They kept strolling through the dirt road, occasionally stopping to look around. There was a deathly growling noise, and a loud yelp and bark following it. Ichimatsu's eyes turned to slits and Jyushimatsu put his sleeve to his mouth. The cries and barks only got worse and worse, until it faded into whimpers and suddenly stopped. Gone. Ichimatsu's entire body trembled with fear like something had just eaten his left arm infront of him. He exhaled, looking at his own breath, and his entire body turned to a cold sweat. No longer was he worrying about the cold, horrid weather, or Jyushimatsu doing something stupid. That was nothing compared to this. He felt his hair raises, a cold shiver down his spine. Not because of the wind, but because of fear. Cold, hard, real fear.

 

"Niisan." Jyushimatsu said, staring at Ichimatsu with a concerned look. "What was that?"

 

"Jyushimatsu," Ichimatsu started, tears threatening to spill out from his anxiety. "We need to get out. Now." He said lowly, staring at his eyes. They were confused and startled by Ichimatsu's words. He'd never heard his brother be so serious in years. To Ichimatsu, this was a life or death situation. He had heard the beast strike an animal- probably a dog, maybe a cat, maybe a squirrel. Something along those lines. It was there and it could attack them at any second.

 

"But the kerosene-" Jyushimatsu was cut off by Ichimatsu's hasty whisper.

 

"Jyushimatsu. That is the beast terrorizing Japan. If we don't get out, we're going to die."

 

Jyushimatsu nodded. There wasn't much he could do in the situation anyways, Ichimatsu was his older brother. He always followed his older brother's instructions. Ichimatsu started to run in the other direction, and Jyushimatsu followed quickly behind him. Through the thick brambles and vines, Ichimatsu let his heart pound wildly. The thought of being chased by a dog-eating monster almost killed him with adrenaline, and the thought of Jyushimatsu being hurt increased it even more. Jyushimatsu got wildly ahead of him, and Ichimatsu panted, quickly losing stamina. He couldn't stop now, though. He had to run home. He had to get out of here.  _I'm not going to die. I won't die. I won't-_

 

He trips over something and falls flat on his face with a loud thud. He groans, his heart pumping even faster when he realized he'd stopped moving. His legs were scraped and bruised, but that was the least of his worries. He grunted, slowly getting up with the help of Jyushimatsu, who'd noticed he fell and ran back for him. He dusted himself off before looking behind himself at what he had tripped over.

 

A dead dog.

 

"Oh. My fucking God. Jyushimatsu," he breathed, his eyes turning to slits in fear. The dog was dead. The beast was near. The beast could be anywhere- it could be waiting to strike them. He breathes, staying petrified for a moment. This must've been the dog that had been killed. The dog he heard. The dog-

 

A growl was heard, and a blur of motion caught Ichimatsu off guard with a shriek that was piercing his ears.

 

 _"JYSHIMATSU?!"_ Ichimatsu screamed, turning around just to see his little brother writhe and scream in pain as he was pulled into the bushes. He was hyperventilating- the beast got him. He stayed there, in fear, in shock, traumatized of what had just happened. He'd forgotten a flashlight, and was relying on the moonlight filtering through the thick foliage to help him see his brother. He stayed still, turning around every few seconds to see his brother. He heard nothing. It was deathly silent. His brother was bound to be dead.  _No... no no NO NO NO!!! THIS ISN'T REAL, THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE. THIS ISN'T REAL. OH GOD IT REALLY IS FUCKING REAL. FUCKING-_

 

"OH MY GOD JYUSHIMATSU?" Ichimatsu cried, running towards the place where he had been dragged in. Jyushimatsu suddenly bursted through the bushes, grabbed his Niisan's hand, and ran for his life. The adrenaline both of them possessed made them run faster than an average bear, though Jyushimatsu was practically dragging Ichimatsu at this point. He screamed and cried, seeing the wolf catch up on them easily. Ichimatsu screamed and fell as Jyushimatsu was attacked once again, though not dragged into the bushes.

 

"OH MY GOD," Ichimatsu screamed, seeing the monster, the beast, rip into Jyushimatsu's flesh as if it were dough. He cried in terror and looked around in fear, grabbing a branch. He snapped it in half and stabbed the monster with it, and it howled in pain, clawing at Ichimatsu. He quickly dodged it, giving Jyushimatsu time to punch the creature. He beat the shit out of it while he could, until it regained conscious and bit his neck. He made a loud choking noise, and Ichimatsu screamed  _"NO!"_ before stabbing it with another branch. Jyushimatsu rolled out of it's grasp and ran. They both ran for their lives, the monster catching up with them once again. They screamed in horror as Jyushimatsu bled all over the park. Both traumatized, both drunk on adrenaline. The beast captured Jyushimatsu once again, raising a claw to slash his face with, but a crackling noise was heard that alerted the beast. It looked up, giving enough time for Jyushimatsu to run away, and the rest was a blur. A tree had become prey to the wind. It turned it over, allowing it to fall easily, and crushed the beast. Jyushimatsu stared in awe before Ichimatsu grabbed his arm and ran. They ran without stopping for miles, screaming for help as Jyushimatsu bled all over the forest floor.

 

They never stopped until they got home.


	2. CHAPTER TWO - FREEWILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S SOME MUSIC TO GO WITH UR READING OF THE FANFIC: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWzzNvcxY4w <3
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE FIC! I HOPE U ENJOY READING AS MUCH AS I DO WRITING AND LMK IF U WANT MORE!! <3

They ran into the house, slamming the door behind them. Jyushimatsu panted in shallow, short breaths, his neck ripped apart and his shoulders torn. Ichimatsu was questioning if he was even alive at this point. Probably half dead.

 

" _MOM! DAD! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!_ " Ichimatsu screamed, and Jyushimatsu knocked himself into the wall. Blood was splattered onto it, dark and red and fresh. He couldn't stop bleeding everywhere, so Ichimatsu got his parka off and wrapped it around Jyushimatsu's wounds. It stung, and he felt tears sob from his eyes out of the pain he was feeling. It took about 10 minutes of constant running to get back to the house. He was tired, about to pass out even. The look of his eyes was trauma, and was not about to go away anytime soon. Ichimatsu carried Jyushimatsu up the stairs and dragged him into the brothers room, blood following their every move.

 

"Wha-" Osomatsu had just woken up, and his eyes went wide with panic and shock. He got up from the bed and ran to Jyushimatsu, almost screaming. "What the  _HELL?_ " He cried, and the other brothers woke up to his piercing voice. They all looked confused before walking up to see what was wrong. Jyushimatsu's deep wounds spread blood all over the clothes he wore. A giant gash across his chest, several deep cuts on his neck, and slash marks all over his shoulders. They glistened in the filtered moonlight through the glass door to the balcony. Karamatsu was the first to get something to help him, running to the bathroom to see if they had anything. He searched the cabinets and filtered through the drawers until he found peroxide and bandages. He raced back, half expecting Jyushimatsu to die by the time he was there. To his amazement, his wounds were almost a quarter way healed.

 

"No fucking way." Karamatsu breathed, dropping both the bandages and the peroxide. Jyushimatsu's sobs were lessened to a sniffle, and he told them that the wounds "didnt sting" anymore. They didn't believe him, Choromatsu grabbing the bandages and gently wrapping them all around his body.

 

"It doesn't matter if you think you're okay or not, we know you're not and you WILL keep these bandages on!" He said, determination in his face as he sprayed the peroxide over the infected wounds. Jyushimatsu recoiled and hissed, the stinging sensation filling his body with uncomfortable pain. Ichimatsu protested, but Choromatsu kept spraying the peroxide over the wounds until all of them were sprayed. He continued to put the bandages over them, blood staining the inside of the wrap immediately. Todomatsu and Osomatsu, petrified, didn't say a word. They all watched as Jyushimatsu passed out not long after they finished putting the bandages on.

 

"He's not dead." Choromatsu said, feeling his chest. "He's breathing and his heart is beating. What the hell happened, Ichimatsu?"

 

"We were attacked... by that beast on the loose." Ichimatsu said, holding back tears. He sniffled a bit at the thought, the trauma coming back to him immediately after he said that. He shuddered at the thought of being the one attacked by him. "It's.. dead now.. a tree fell on it's back and crushed it's spine. We watched it happen."

  
"There's no way that's true. That thing only kills dogs!" Osomatsu cried, concern filling his eyes. Ichimatsu snapped at him.

 

"Yes in HELL it's true! Ask Jyushimatsu when he wakes up! It looked exactly like the pictures of the beast, it was fucking  _huge_ and horrifying. Like a giant dog," Ichimatsu breathed, tears spilling out of his eyes as he remembered the event vividly. Cold wind slapped at Jyushimatsu as his attempts to run away were futile. The giant beast ripping into his flesh like it was nothing and almost killing him with a bite to the neck...

 

"I believe you, Ichimatsu. There's no way a normal dog could do something like that. Fire would just melt his skin off, and water wouldn't open wounds like this. It had to be something huge, big, and something that could kill." Karamatsu said, a serious look falling on his face. It wasn't much like Karamatsu to be this serious, but Jyushimatsu had almost died. Everyone was worried.

 

"I'll look over Jyushimatsu. The rest of you guys can sleep. I don't really need it anyways," Ichimatsu said, motioning them to go back to bed.

 

"Ichimatsu-niisa-"

 

"Todomatsu. Go to bed." He said, and Totty grumbled but did so. All of them did. Off they went into their normal sleeping patterns, and by the 30 minute mark, they were all asleep. It was about 1 am. Ichimatsu wasn't tired at all, and he had to stay awake incase the beast had somehow survived the tree or revived itself. He carried Jyushimatsu into the living room and turned on the TV.

 

"Breaking news! The beast of Japan has been caught dead by being crushed by a tree. We found human blood on the scene that is being taken in for further testing. No bodies have been found." The TV's sound felt like it was blasting in Ichimatsu's ears. He changed the channel, his heart pumping quickly from seeing the beast up close.

 

 _That was it. That was what attacked us. It **was** the beast. _Ichimatsu thought, breathing. The moon was full, shining over Jyushimatsu's body and the TV. It looked as if it were a giant wolf or dog, though it had long, bent legs and blue eyes, unlike a normal brown wolf. He shuddered at the mental image of what had happened. The thing was... wolf-kin. Alike with wolves. But it wasn't a wolf. What could it possibly be if it wasn't a wolf? Could it just be a mysteriously bred dog? It was too big to be any type of dog. Could it be...

 

 _No. Werewolves don't fucking exist._ Ichimatsu grunted, shutting his eyes tight to get a better mental image of the beast. It did, in fact, fit all the requirements of being a werewolf. Maybe horror movies wern't so far off after all. There was no way, though- werewolves don't exist.  _But... it's a full moon, and-_

 

He guessed he had to convince himself it was a werewolf after all. Maybe he could keep it to himself so people wouldn't think of him as delusional or off.

 

Maybe he could keep this from his parents and make this his own secret.

 

\--

 

The sun filtered through the morning sky and into the Matsuno household, shining on dust bunnies and such. Ichimatsu's deep bags only begun to get worse as he stared at the beautiful outside. "Ouch. My eyes," he muttered, blinking. The house was quiet, with the soft noises of their mother cooking breakfast in the kitchen. It was 8 am, and Ichimatsu hadn't slept at all. He was beyond tired.

 

Jyushimatsu stirred and rustled, coming awake and rubbing his eyes. He stared at Ichimatsu and suddenly flew to him, hugging him.

  
"Ichimatsu! You're okay! I had a nightmare where this giant bea-"

  
"Jyushimatsu. That was real. It happened last night. You're injured, and you passed out. Look at your bandages," Ichimatsu said, grabbing his shoulders and staring deeply at him. "That beast is dead. You were attacked by a werewolf, Jyushimatsu."

 

"I.... I-I was?" Jyushimatsu asked, his eyes turning into cat slits. "I... werewolves dont exi-"

 

"Jyushimatsu. Listen to me. The beast of Japan attacked you, and it was a fucking  _werewolf._ "  ~~~~Ichimatsu said sternly, shaking Jyushimatsu by his shoulders. "It's dead now... but.. you were attacked..."

 

"Does that mean I was infected by a werewolf? That I will become one?" Jyushimatsu questioned further.  _Oh shit... I forgot about that.._ Ichimatsu thought, panic rising to his throat.

 

"Oh shit, oh shit- Well let's not jump to conclusions... werewolves aren't gonna be the same as those Hollywood remakes," he stated, his heart pounding.

 

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you so much I-Ichimatsu! You saved my life, Niisan!" Jyushimatsu hugged onto Ichimatsu tightly before smelling the hot smell of food.

 

"FOOD TIME!!" He screamed, letting go of Ichimatsu and running back down the stairs. One by one, the brothers exited the room, asking Ichimatsu if he was okay. He laid back on the living room couch and said he was fine.

 

He wasn't really. He wasn't ready for Jyushimatsu...

 

..to turn into a werewolf.


End file.
